


bane of my existence

by Nyaruki



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Tokuyama Daigoro wo Dare ga Koroshita ka?
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I APOLOGIZE, Semi-Public Sex, TokuDare AU, monarisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyaruki/pseuds/Nyaruki
Summary: "You like girls. I like you. We could make something work.""Too bad, 'cause even if I do, that doesn't mean I'll ever like you.""I think you're wrong."OR: Sometimes it turns out you enjoy your mortal enemy's company (a lot) more than you expected.





	bane of my existence

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand there you have it! my first (finished) keyaki smut. (i'm so sorry in advance)  
> i'm actually supposed to be studying for exams but :")

As the familiar sound of the school bell signaled the beginning of class, the hallways and the classrooms of Keyaki Academy filled with the equally familiar sound of students scrambling back to their designated seats.

Shida Manaka, on the other hand, just couldn't bother.

She didn't even acknowledge the bell - music blasting straight into her ears from the blue headphones she was wearing - but she'd already weighted her options before she'd taken her spot sprawled onto the chilly surface of the school roof. Next class was Chemistry, and she'd already had enough of everyone's crap for the day. So if she was faced with the prospect of having to sit through a whole class with freakin' _Tokuyama_ (who always made her feel like she was in desperate need of a shower simply by existing in the same room as her, and really, how was he even allowed to become a teacher in the first place?), the choice had already been made for her.

She was gonna skip the hell out of Chemistry.

And that had been the end of it.

So when the rock music fitted snugly against her ears was suddenly replaced by the relative silence of the rooftop, needless to say, it was a bit of a problem.

Just as she was about to open her eyes to check just who it was that dared to pop her peaceful bubble, the perpetrator made herself known.

"What are you always listening to?"

And the voice just happened to belong to the bane of her existence.

"...Give me back my headphones, Watanabe."

Watanabe Risa, one of her classmates. With her dyed hair and the shiny earring she was purposefully showing off by keeping her short hair pinned behind that particular ear, the rest of the class (aside from her little groupies, Saitou and Ishimori) seemed to percieve her as intimidating and rebellious, but as far as Manaka was concerned, the girl was not worth any of her time. Manaka knew for a fact that the only one in the class actually rebelling against anything was her and Watanabe's whole shoddy 'I don't give a damn' attitude was nothing more than an empty little charade to make her stand out from the rest of the honor students.

Manaka didn't have to look at her to imagine the infuriatingly smug expression she probably had plastered on her face. And as much as she'd normally want to pick a fight and finally prove who’s actually on top of the food chain once and for all, right now Manaka just wanted peace and quiet. The first step to acquiring that was to get her headphones back.

"So that's what you always do when you disappear from class? Come up here and listen to music?"

Well, sometimes she'd just leave school altogether, but ultimately, most of the time she'd skip class just because people were a pain in the ass and she'd wanted to breathe free. The rooftop happened to be rather great for such purposes, so she liked to take advantage of that.

Of course, she was under no obligation to provide such information to the girl who proved to be a constant source of irritation in her life.

"What do you care?"

Manaka finally opened her eyes without making the effort of lifting herself up from the ground, and eyed the girl standing above her with a perfectly calculated mixture of disinterest and hostility.

Risa didn't appear too interested either as she planted her knees on either side of Manaka's skirt and placed the headphones she'd taken halfway over her ears. "Guess I don't."

_Now_ she hit a nerve. Manaka immediately fished her phone out from the pocket of her sweater and hit the purple pause button of the music player before roughly disconnecting the cable, her large eyes narrowed threateningly to further prove her point. In retrospect, she should've just stopped the music the very moment it was taken away from her. Her music library was her very own world, a mirror to her mind, and just the slightest glimpse into it was trespassing. She especially couldn't tolerate the idea of the likes of Watanabe Risa just taking a peek into it like that.

"In that case, give those back and leave me alone."

There was a definite edge to her voice, but if Risa picked it up, she certainly didn't let it show on her face. Instead, without making any sort of effort to return the now-silent headphones to their rightful owner, she just smiled.

And, while she'd never admit to it, that smile sent the most subtle of shivers down Manaka's spine.

"Actually, you know what? I'm skipping too."

At that, Manaka could definitely pick up on a sparkle of cold amusement in Risa's eyes. There was not a single drop of amusement in her own tone as she responded.

"Do whatever you want, but find yourself a different spot. The roof is mine."

"I happen to like it here, too." Risa said as she finally sat down fully on top of Manaka’s legs. "I'm staying."

Now Manaka was downright pissed off. And to make that perfectly clear, she finally sat up to meet Risa's eye level at point-blank range.

"Okay, what the fuck do you want?"

"Hmm..." Risa hummed noncommittally. Manaka kept staring at her with open hostility as she purposefully let the pause stretch for a second too long. After what felt to her like a century but was probably closer to the most annoying 15 seconds of her life, Manaka finally received an answer.

"You, I guess."

"Haa!?"

Risa smiled again, but there was no warmth behind the gesture. Only layers of calculated coolness over bad intentions.

This time, Manaka could not deny the violent shiver that went through her.

"You're rather pretty. I think I'd like to have you."

If that was supposed to be a joke, it certainly didn't feel like it.

"What, now you're a lesbian or something?" Manaka barked out with a strained laugh and as much bite as she could manage. The retort didn't come out half as strong as she'd intended for it to be and she almost winced at the note of intimidation in her own voice.

Risa, on the other hand, was observing her curiously, intensely, and Manaka wanted nothing more but to avert her gaze and bolt the hell out of there. Of course, the girl had made sure to give her no way out, still firmly seated in her lap.

"Maybe I am." Watanabe stated calmly as she pressed a warm palm against Manaka’s increasingly pale cheek. "But I don't think you're any different, _Shida-san_."

At that, Manaka felt her heartbeat accelerate nervously. She could only hope it didn't reflect on her face as she desperately tried to play it cool. "Huh. Guess you know more about me than I know about myself, then."

"Two days ago, Moriya, in the music room."

_Fuck_.

"I thought she had a thing with Sugai, but... Guess no one does it for her quite like you do."

"Okay, so Akane and I are fuck buddies. So what? You're gonna go tell the class prez about that?"

Risa laughed.

"Please, I couldn't care less about those two. I was just making a point."

"And the point is?"

Manaka unconsciously began backing away as Watanabe's face started inching closer and closer, and soon enough she ended up trapped between the girl's warm body and the cold fence digging into her back.

"You like girls. I like you. We could make something work."

Even in such a position, Shida wasn't about to back down. She scowled.

"Too bad, 'cause even if I do, that doesn't mean I'll ever like you."

Risa had a smirk plastered across her face all the same.

"I think you're wrong."

Then she kissed her hard.

And despite herself, despite how much she'd thought she hated Risa up until that very moment, Manaka found herself kissing back.

It was more a mess of lips and teeth and tongue than it was actually kissing, but neither of them seemed to care even as their lips were bruised and cracking from the rough treatment. Risa ran her tongue over a particularly bloody spot on Manaka's lower lip that she'd just sank her teeth into, and Manaka hissed into her mouth at the pain-pleasure.

They only broke apart once they could no longer ignore the lack of oxygen between them, chests heaving desperately as they greedily gulped down air, and Manaka took the chance to observe Risa. Her lips were red and swollen, eyes half-lidded with lust, and a pink blush ran all the way down to the collar of her shirt, skin already glistening with a thin layer of sweat. She idly wondered if her own state was any better for a moment, then dragged her nails across Risa's neck.

That earned her a low moan, but before she could celebrate that small victory with the most smug of smiles, Risa retorted by biting her ear, which made Manaka positively _whimper_. That only seemed to encourage Risa, who kept nibbling and sucking on her ear, forcing out a wide variety of noises that Manaka suspected she'd never be able to live down.

"Your ears seem pretty sensitive." Risa teased as she pulled away with one final lick to her earlobe, tone dripping with amusement.

"Shut up." Manaka shot her as much of a glare she could muster up, which she suspected wasn't very convincing given how she mostly just felt ridiculously turned on.

So Risa just snorted in the most infuriatingly self-satisfied manner possible and leaned in for another round of bruising kisses. Trying to regain even just a bit of her dignity, Manaka reached out to tangle her fingers in Risa's short brown locks and pulled, enjoying the way it made the girl gasp into her kiss.

She soon felt Risa's hands begin to wander - brushing over her chest, running down her sides, momentarily pressing into her waist before they finally hooked into her sweater and pulled it upwards, leaving it bunched up just above her breasts. Manaka hadn't considered just how far the girl intended for them to go, but when she swiftly started to unbutton the newly revealed light blue shirt from the bottom to the top, she figured they weren't about to stop at just making out.

"I underestimated you, Watanabe. You've got guts, undressing me in public."

"At this point, can't you just call me Risa?" The girl requested with a smirk, and Manaka was about to begrudgingly comply before something amusing seemed to catch Risa's eye and she purred. "You're wearing surprisingly cute underwear, Manaka."

It was then that Manaka realized that Risa had already finished unbuttoning her uniform and was currently taking in the sight of the lacy pale blue bra she was wearing. She suddenly regretted picking out exactly that one in the morning, but then again, she never expected that she'd be getting stripped down that day, much less by the girl she’d considered her mortal enemy.

She defiantly wrapped her arms around her chest, concealing the garment in question. "What do you mean, _surprisingly_. I happen to be a girl too."

"And a very cute one, too, it just seems out of character for you to be wearing pastel."

Well, she did have a point. Manaka wasn't even sure why she owned that bra when the rest of her underwear mostly just fell into the white-grey-black color palette.

"I like it."

Manaka offered little resistance when Risa moved her arms away from her breasts, and with that, she pressed a deceptively chaste kiss to the soft flesh. The following pecks and nips almost felt _tender_ , until Risa effortlessly pulled the silky fabric of her bra aside and sucked at the newfound skin, hard. At that, Manaka’s previously soft gasps turned into a low groan, and she didn’t have to look down to know that the girl had just left a mark on her, angry and red on her pale skin.

And that, surprisingly, returned her to her senses.

She was far too into it to still lie to herself that she hated Risa, but she was suddenly all too aware that at the rate things were going, she was about to submit to her _and enjoy it_.

And that just wouldn’t do, because Shida Manaka was nothing if not rebellious. So she decided it was time to get the upper hand.

She shuddered as Risa, who had busied herself with leaving hot kisses all over her breasts, finally licked a wet trail over a stiff nipple. Risa appeared absolutely absorbed in what she was doing, and Manaka allowed herself to enjoy the pleasurable attention her chest was receiving for a while longer, but before the girl could leave another hickey on her skin, Manaka figured that was the best chance she would get to catch her off-guard and turn the tables.

She grabbed at Risa’s necktie and pulled it upwards as hard as she could, forcing Risa back to her knees and away from her naked torso. The girl gasped, startled, and instinctively grabbed at the fence to steady herself, a bit off-balance from the abruptness of the action. She glared down at Manaka quizzically, and was met with a self-satisfied smirk.

“Shouldn’t let your guard down, _Watanabe_.”

Before Risa could come up with a retort, Manaka’s hand had already made its way into her skirt and pressed up against her. Risa’s breath hitched in her throat and Manaka couldn’t stop her own surprised gasp from slipping through her lips.

“Whoa…” A wide, lopsided grin crept up her face without her even realizing it. “Risa, you’re soaked.”

Weirdly enough, that sort of made her happy.

“Thanks for pointing that out.” Risa snarked, then bit back a gasp as she felt Manaka’s hand on her once again.

Her panties were sticking to the heated flesh underneath, little more than a useless piece of fabric by now, and Manaka made a point of just tracing her finger over the still-clothed slit for a while, only hard enough to tease. At this point, she wasn’t even trying to hide her amusement over Risa’s gasping and squirming and, well, she had to admit the way Risa was attempting to grind down on her finger to get more friction was pretty hot.

Manaka took another moment to drink in the sight of her – eyes shut tight, moist eyelashes casting long shadows over her flushed cheeks, lips parted ever so slightly, her normally perfect bangs a disheveled mess sticking to her sweaty skin – and the only word that came to mind to describe it was _erotic_. She rubbed her finger against her panties once more and observed how Risa twitched and squeezed her eyes tighter. _I could do this forever_ , Manaka realized, a bit alarmingly.

Then she realized she should probably get on with it if she wants to keep her dominance. So she pulled the drenched panties as far down as they would go, given Risa’s current position, and finally, _finally_ touched her heat directly. The breathy moan that she was rewarded with nearly made her lose her cool altogether, but she wanted to tease the girl a bit more. She pressed against the soft flesh purposefully, avoiding any direct contact with the most sensitive spots, and when she did press her first feather-light touch against Risa’s clit, the girl’s knees quivered.

“Ah… Just fuck me already.”

Manaka raised an eyebrow at how much that sounded like an order, and briefly considered the possibility of making her beg, but she was too close to her own limit and Risa’s voice sounded so _deliciously_ feeble already, so she decided to let it slip this time and oblige. She teased at her opening one last time, enjoying just how wet it was in contrast with how little she’d actually touched her, then slowly slipped one slender finger inside her.

Risa sighed in contentment as Manaka began exploring her tightness, thrusting in and out and with deliberate slowness, searching for the spot that would make her _squirm_. When Risa’s quiet little gasps were finally replaced by a loud moan seemingly forcing its way out of her throat, Manaka knew she had the right spot.

She pushed a second finger inside her with much less gentleness than the first, and immediately picked up the pace, making sure to curl against that spot as often as she could. It was a much tighter fit, and Risa seemed to feel it so much more like this, every movement forcing out a choppy moan.

As much as Manaka enjoyed the sound of that, she wasn’t much of a fan of the increasingly real possibility of getting their fun interrupted because of it.

“Be quiet. Or do you want someone to catch us like this?”

“Ah…”

At that, Risa sank her teeth into her lower lip in a desperate attempt to muffle her voice, which proved to be an almost impossible task. Now that their attention had been brought to the fact that they were, in fact, still out in the open, they could suddenly hear everything around them all too well. With every little squeak that managed to slip through Risa’s lips, Manaka grew increasingly aware of the students who were having P.E. class in the school yard, just one chain-link fence and a few floors away from them, and somehow, that in turn made her hand movements grow rougher and rougher and _rougher_.

Risa could barely hold her voice back at this point, panting almost painfully at the effort. Manaka, too, found herself breathing heavily in excitement. Just a little more. _Just a little more_. Their rough breathing and the sounds of wetness and the noises from outside were all mixing together, and she couldn’t _think_ , and then, _then_ —

With one final thrust, Risa’s mouth fell open in a raspy moan, and she shuddered violently, knees no longer able to support her weight. She collapsed bonelessly into Manaka’s lap, exhausted, satisfied, _satiated_.

The sound of the school bell ringing through the building again felt incredibly distant to Manaka as she struggled to catch her breath. She idly wondered if Risa even heard it, as the girl didn’t even twitch in reaction, her shoulders still rising and falling heavily with the urgency of her breathing, face completely covered by her disheveled hair, while her exposed earring caught the light of the sunset almost blindingly. She was still holding onto the fence, fingers tightly wrapped around the metal as if it were a lifeline. Neither of them moved for a while, until Manaka reached up and gently coaxed one of Risa’s hands loose. The girl finally looked up, and Manaka kissed one of her fingers without breaking eye contact.

“Feel like skipping one more class with me?”

_Hell, they were already late anyway._

Risa smiled, heat already making its way back to her gaze.

“Maybe this time I can return the favor.”


End file.
